


concrete sculptures and broken glass

by justlukahere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, No Dialogue, One Shot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Short, a lot of murder here but no descriptions, everyone but wilbur is just mentioned, idk how to tag this one, mans got ressurected and said fuck it i wanna go back, no beta we die like men, not really happy with this one but posting it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlukahere/pseuds/justlukahere
Summary: Wilbur is not happy to be ressurected. Time to make the others feel the same.or: Wilbur goes back and also off the rails
Relationships: Antfrost & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Darryl Noveschosch & Wilbur Soot, Grayson | Purpled & Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Luke | Punz & Wilbur Soot, Mexican Dream & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	concrete sculptures and broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction about the characters, not the content creators
> 
> basically a really short version of what I wish will happen when Dream ressurects Wilbur

When Wilbur wakes up, he immediately knows that he no longer is in the void. He can’t hear Schlatt’s snoring or the melody that always seems to play near Mexican Dream. What he can hear instead is quick breathing of somebody standing near him, the humming of lava and voices in his head.

He doesn't have to open his eyes to know where he is or who’s with him. Tommy told him everything during his brief visit.

Wilbur lets himself rest for a while. He’ll need a lot of energy for what he’s about to do.

**Wilbur Soot joined the game**

Dream has never been a negotiator. He is a leader, a self proclaimed god and above all a hunter. So it comes to no surprise that he can’t convince Wilbur to spare his life. He tries to fight first. Then he tries to bargain. And in the end, even god isn’t above begging.

Wilbur doesn't wait for him to respawn.

**Dream was slain by Wilbur Soot**

Wilbur never met Sam but Tommy seemed to never shut up about Sam Nook and The Big Innit Hotel. He also told Wilbur about the warden job. About how Sam wasn’t there to keep his little brother safe. How he wasn't quick enough to keep him alive.

Sam doesn't have the time to get up from the desk.

**Awesamdude was slain by Wilbur Soot**

Wilbur doesn’t feel any shame in looting dead man’s inventory. He has a greater need for those items.

He’s not planning to head to the hotel. Part of him longs to see Tommy again, to hug him and say that everything will be alright because Wilby is there. Another wants to drive the stolen sword through Jack Manifold’s neck. But Wilbur knows he doesn’t have the strength to see Tommy. So he leaves the corpse of L’Manburg.

It’s just his luck that Jack Manifold is doing the same.

**JackManifoldTV** **drowned whilst trying to escape Wilbur Soot**

Acquiring TNT is far easier than he could ever imagine. All he has to do is strip down a few walls in Pogtopia and he already has almost two stacks. He’s surprised that Dream never took them back but he’s not complaining. Dream’s pride just makes his life easier. 

It’s even easier to find the egg and only slightly harder to rig the walls around it up with the explosives without alerting it or its keepers. The explosion isn't as beautiful as the previous one he caused but it satisfies him just the same.

Another time Wilbur would be too absorbed by the flames to see somebody sneaking behind him. Today is not that time.

**BadBoyHalo was blown up by Wilbur Soot**

**Antfrost was blown up by Wilbur Soot**

**Punz was blown up by Wilbur Soot**

**Purpled was slain by Wilbur Soot using Wardens Will**

The walk to the Antarctic Empire is agonizing. He can feel the tiredness catching up to him along with the pain of the wounds he acquired in battle. Destroying the signs requires a bit of flexibility and quick thinking but by the end of the day he doesn’t have to fight anyone. 

He’s not stupid enough to try his hand against actual gods.

**Ranboo tried to swim in lava**

**Technoblade tried to swim in lava**

**Nihachu tried to swim in lava**

**Ph1lzA tried to swim in lava**

He doesn't have the strength to get up from the snow. He doesn't even try. He just stares at the stars that Fundy was really excited to know the names of. He remembers the nights they all spent curled around a small campfire, hungry not only for freedom.

And he closes his eyes.

**Wilbur Soot died**

He opens them to a view he knows so well. Schlatt is asleep with his head at the table and Mexican Dream is sprawled over his chair in a way that would break his neck outside the void.

Wilbur lights his cigarette.

“Could I tempt you to a round of competitive solitaire, gentlemen?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
